


A Critical Correspondence

by aestivali



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin is Patient, Epistolary, M/M, Sometimes Wrathion's Youth Is Obvious, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion may have a dragon's intelligence, but he has no experience of personal relationships. Anduin finds a novel way to educate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Critical Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



Prince Anduin,

I was pleased by your offer to send me reading material while I am away, but I think you have sent me the wrong thing. I was fully trained in the art of combat at Ravenholdt, yet you have sent me a volume entitled _The Sword in the Scabbard_. Do you correspond with any others? Did you mean to send this to one of them?

I have given it to Right. She seems to be enjoying it.

Sincerely, Wrathion

-

Dear Wrathion,

I am not currently corresponding with any others. The book was intended for you.

I think you will find it clears up several points from our conversation last week. The one by the rose bush.

Sincerely, Anduin

-

Prince Anduin,

Right seemed reluctant but she has returned the book to me. Having read the first chapter, I cannot understand her hesitation. I assumed it was a manual but it seems to be a work of fiction.

I am more confused than ever.

Respectfully, Wrathion

-

Dear Wrathion,

The title is a metaphor. I encourage you to finish the book - the last few chapters in particular will be most illuminating.

Sincerely yours, Anduin

-

Anduin,

I have read the book. You humans are very strange. I do not see how the soldier's interest in the serving maid is relevant to anything.

However if you have any similar material I would be glad to receive it.

Wrathion

-

Dearest Wrathion,

Enclosed is another volume. It is entitled _The Heart of the Prince_.

I think it will make my meaning obvious.

Yours, Anduin


End file.
